


Victory

by coaldustcanary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Diary/Journal, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/pseuds/coaldustcanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery and Loras Tyrell volunteer as tribute from District 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a "journal entries by ASOIAF characters in the Hunger Games setting" challenge.

Day 1

This is our moment. When we volunteered, together, we told the world that we were guaranteeing a win for District 1, one way or another. They cheered for us, that night, on the Capitol stage. They loved our audacity, and I do not doubt that they loved our looks, too. We were showered with sponsorships and gifts. The Twins Triumphant, they said, and though we are not twins, we let them have their names for us. We had another plan entirely. We would both win, and they would be forced to acknowledge us both as the victors. Today, as I looked across the circle and met Loras's eyes, I knew that victory was ours. We had spent our lives preparing for this moment, and had forged alliances throughout training to ensure that victory would fall to us as easily as an overripe peach. Everything happened as we planned it. I had enticed Joffrey of District 2 to ally with us, bringing along his many sponsorships, and Loras had convinced Renly from 6, who had trained nearly as hard as we had, to join us as well. With their aid, none could stand against us, and from the beginning, we have owned the Cornucopia. Let the others come. They will not survive.

Day 2

Today has been bright and clear. Eleven died yesterday in the carnage at the Cornucopia - their corpses smoulder in the remnants of the pyre we created even now - and today four more of our competitors met their ends. I don't care to know their names, only their weaknesses. The sickly little boy from District 7 cried out for his mother until the end. The nimble climbing boy from 12 had tried to scale the trees but fallen, shattering his back before Joffrey slit his throat for him. Renly hesitated when we found the ugly brute of a blonde girl from his own district - he shouldn't have. She was strong, and the rest of us managed to put her down, though we all took cuts from her knife in the melee. Joffrey struck Renly across the face when we were done, and I swore to kill him if he didn't stay true to his word. Loras didn't like it when I did that. I could see it in his face. I had to have a talk with him as we returned to the Cornucopia, just after the face of the fourth kill was shown against the sky. We could not abandon the plan.

Day 3

Today, the gamemakers brought us rain, falling in sheets, and gusts of wind. It's the only way we managed to kill the smirking boy with the bow from District 4. He had already taken out several others, and his skill was remarkable, but in this weather, his bow was nearly useless. Renly, eager to prove himself, it seemed, broke the bow and the boy's hands with a blow from his rough-hewn staff. Loras finished the job. I should not have doubted him, yesterday, but we are too close to hesitate or fear, not for any reason. When we returned to the Cornucopia that day, only three remained, besides us. We feasted on a gift of hot stew from one of Joffrey's wealthy sponsors, and took shelter inside the Cornucopia itself, taking in turns to sleep. Joffrey and I are about to take our turn. Renly and Loras are guarding us. I can see their shadows profiled against the firelight from here as they speak quietly. I can rest, knowing my brother is watching out for us.

Day 4

Renly is dead. It was the scheming redheaded bitch and the dour-faced boy who followed her like a dog, both from District 5. She distracted him, and the boy ran him through from behind with a sharpened stake of fire-hardened wood. I picked up a burning branch from the fire and shoved it in the redhead's face until she screamed, but Loras's voice was louder. It sounded as if he was the one who was dying as he tackled the District 5 boy and began pummeling him with his fists. Joffrey tried to help him, but Loras just shoved him away, and he twisted the neck of the boy beneath him until it snapped like a twig. He was crying. I went to him and stroked his hair, all while watching that blond shit Joffrey to make sure he didn't take advantage of this moment of weakness. Loras fell asleep with his head in my lap while Joffrey fiddled with makeshift weapons, and I stared at Renly's cooling corpse for hours. There was one left, besides us, now. The slip of a girl with dark hair and a long, pale face from district 12, the one who always seemed to have something sharp in her hands. Joffrey thought she was no threat, but I knew better.

Day 5

It wasn't supposed to be this way. We went hunting for the girl this morning, staying within sight of one another, checking in regularly. Loras was barely keeping it together - his eyes were red and staring, and he hardly spoke two words. It was getting too chancy. When we stopped to eat, I unwrapped our food, using my backpack to hide it from sight. Joffrey was a fool, and paid no attention - he was too busy watching Loras with a predatory look. I pressed the nightlock berries into the chunk of pie leftover from yet another of his benevolent sponsors, and passed the piece to him with a smile. I then worried about making sure Loras ate. He didn't seem to notice as Joffrey choked and died a few feet away from us. I didn't look, because I didn't care. We were well rid of him. It bothered me more that Loras wouldn't eat. 'I loved him,' he said. He pushed me away and walked from our camp, turning his face up at the leafy canopy above us, and he yelled at the girl who was out there. He begged her to kill him. I chased after him, but she took his invitation too well. I never saw the blade until he collapsed, the dagger protruding from his chest. I ran to him, and dragged him back into the underbrush, hiding us from the girl I knew was out there, waiting. I whispered nonsense to him, and stroked his hair. 'Just wait until dark' I told him. 'We'll have cover to escape after dark.' He shook his head at me. I will never forget what he said. 'When the sun has set, no candle can replace it, dear sister.' And he drew his last breath.

It is dark now. She will come, and I will welcome her. Let her have her victory. I have already lost.


End file.
